<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bounded in Spots by ExtraAgave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740398">Bounded in Spots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraAgave/pseuds/ExtraAgave'>ExtraAgave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Pre-Konoha Village, Slow Burn AF, Soul Bond, Soul bond animals? spirits, Warring States Period (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraAgave/pseuds/ExtraAgave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say those without born spirits were lacking in heart, cursed to be unfeeling and empty. The most infamously known to be that of Senju Tobirama. </p><p>“You were right, otou-sama, I do not have one.” </p><p>“Good, your duty is to the clan,” Butsuma said without even glancing over at the bowed figure, “You should have thought better than to hope.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Naruto Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What he had intended to do was borne of reckless desperation. </p><p>He briefly wondered if this would truly break him but immediately dismissed it before it could hold. He already knew that he was going to do it despite what repercussions he would feel. Better that Miki has the chance to grow with the love of his soulmate than here where his fath- where Butsuma would more than likely trap her like he did with mother’s or worse.  </p><p>His spirit let out a watery snuffle, grayish blue eyes of a young newborn just slowly starting to open. He stroked at her head, running gentle fingers through soft fur and tracing the spots that dotted her. She was barely able to walk yet, still clumsy in her movements. but he already and irrevocably adored her. </p><p>But he couldn’t keep her. Not with knowing what could be done to her if she was found. </p><p>Miki pawed at his cheek, squeaking her protest, “Miki is Tobi’s. Don’t make Miki leave.”</p><p>Tobirama could not help but smile helplessly at the stubbornness of his spirit. He held her close as she did her best to cuddle against his warmth, kneading into his yakuta. “I know Miki, I don’t want you to go either but you will be safe.”</p><p> “But Tobi won’t,” she whined, imploring in the way that reminded him of his younger brothers when they wanted to train, it ached. Though she was his spirit, she was only a child having only just been born into the world, it had been mere days, “Miki will protect you!”</p><p>“Thank you, Miki,” whispered Tobirama, tears that he had been fighting all evening finally slipping at her earnest words, “but I can’t let him get you, too.”</p><p>Miki whimpered at his words, nosing at the wetness on his face in distress, “Miki doesn’t want to forget.”</p><p>He hugged her small form one more time, before setting her down on the tatami. Taking the seal that his mother had given him on the eve of her last night, he set it on her and brought a kunai to his hand.  </p><p>“I love you and I hope our soulmates will love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was supposed to be working on the other stories that are like maybe piling up but, idea...<br/>Drabbling for now but most likely going to become bigger. I just want fluffy :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itama was huddled close in his brother’s hold, the blanket they had dragged out kept them warm from the wind. The two were sitting out on the engawa as Tobirama had promised. The night sky was clear for the first time in a long time, allowing the twinkling of stars to dot brightly across the sky. </p><p>It was Itama’s favorite pastime and something that only they did. Hashirama had no interest nor was he available even if Itama asked, having gone out with their father on a diplomatic mission. They would not be returning until the next turn of the full moon, which was not for another few days.</p><p>And though Kawarama would usually join as well, he was completely out; the exhaustion from the rigorous training with their uncle and Touka had hit immediately after. Their uncle was just as strict as their father but kinder in praise. </p><p>Tobirama had barely been able to get a few bites of supper into him before he succumbed to a sleep. And while Itama was also tired from his own drills, he did not want to miss the chance to spend time with Tobirama.</p><p>“Tonight, you can see Oushi and Katakana,” murmured Tobirama, pointing up towards the first cluster before tracing it in the opened scroll in Itama’s hands. </p><p>When Itama was able to identify the constellation, Tobirama had then repeated the same with Katakana. It was one of the few things that was left behind by their mother that had not been destroyed.</p><p> Another secret from their father amongst many others, small compared to the most recent one that Tobirama had accumulated. </p><p>His eyes drifted to his bandaged hand as he patiently waited for Itama to finish. </p><p>It was the only evidence remaining of what he had done. Tobirama had easily passed the injury off as an experimental mishap to probing elders. No one batted an eye. And once it healed, there would be nothing left to even hint of it.</p><p>However, he could not say the same internally. </p><p>Though his mother had warned that it would be pain unlike any other, he had not expected it to be so great. </p><p>When he had severed the tie, a sensation akin to burning fire erupted through his very being, searing through his body to fill the empty space of a bond that should have been there. It was as if his soul was unable to reconcile the abrupt cessation of the bond and tried to burn itself anew from inside out to chase.</p><p>But as quickly as it had started, it was just as quick to extinguish leaving him feeling bereft and frighteningly cold. Even now, bundled as he was under the blankets with his brother, there was still a chill. </p><p>He had a sinking feeling that it was something that would not dissipate anytime soon. His mother did not go in depth on what would happen to him and he was unable to ask further as she passed on not soon after. </p><p>A quiet whisper of his name drew him out of his thoughts and he looked down at his younger brother. The boy’s bichromatic hair had grown longer recently and Tobirama absently made a note to himself to trim it tomorrow. It would not do for it to get too long and tangled. However, with Itama’s next words, Tobirama could not help but stiffen. </p><p>“Is Miki really gone?”</p><p>“...Yes,” Tobirama whispered back, vulnerable in a way that he seldom was in front of his youngest brother. “It worked.” </p><p>“Will you do it for me and Kawa-ni too?” </p><p>He tightened his hold as he looked up into the sky, unable to give a definitive answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First of all, thank you all for the love and interest in this! So. Kind! T_T &lt;3 </p><p>I thought I had an idea of where it was supposed to go...it's not going there the way I want and now I am in a tangle. Am struggle. BUT some filler small fluff for now.<br/>Also, if anyone wants to adopt this fic, pls. Otherwise, you guys are going to be sticking with whatever is coming :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Uchiha were in an uproar as word spread throughout the compound.  Whispers of shock and outrage were abundant by the fact that one of their young should have to suffer through this foul play. </p><p>To be bestowed a spirit meant that the very gods have deemed the destiny of your union to be a blessing. With them, not only were the spirits the guides to finding a soulmate, the spirits also brought protection and good fortune to those around. In a clan that loved so deeply and so strongly, they were celebrated as a coming of age just as much as the Sharingan. </p><p>So what had happened to their heir was unprecedented. They did not know what to think. Spirits would only disappear if the human they were blessed to have also departed from the world. </p><p>And while there have been known that there were those that never receive a blessing, never had they heard of this. </p><p>Tajima could only grimace as he listened to the outcry that was already running through the gathering in front of him. His own spirit, Kiten, had fluffed up in agitation as her wings fluttered restlessly from where she was perched. The eagle owl’s agitation was a clear reflection of his own frustrations and helplessness. </p><p>Never had another’s spirit found their way to their soulmate alone, absent of their human. The despairing tears of panic falling from Madara, who so rarely cried, would be a stark ache to Tajima’s heart for years to come. </p><p>As of now, Madara only sat quietly at his side. It was a far cry from his usual fiery rambunctiousness he was known to display. Hunched forward, his wild hair covering the majority of his face as the child solely focused on what he gently held in the circle of his hands. </p><p>In his eldest son’s lap curled not one but two feline spirits. </p><p>They had all recognized Madara's own spirit. She was a spritely young panther with fur as dark as the night sky when the moon and stars were hidden. They had welcomed her, as was the tradition of Uchiha when a new spirit came into existence in the clan. </p><p>But the second feline was a new addition and the reason why the clan had been buzzing. A snow leopard that looked to be but a kit, she was young and small, almost half the size of Madara’s spirit. </p><p>The state of distress of the newborn spirit, she had to be barely days into conception, had been devastating.  </p><p>She could barely remember her own name, let alone what her human even looked like. The exhaustion and weak state, definitely a result of the separation. They were lucky in stabilizing her once they realized that close contact between Madara and his spirit had calmed her down greatly. </p><p>Whomever Madara’s soulmate was most definitely younger. And as he and his clan pondered how to proceed with this development, Tajima could not help but somberly wonder. Just what could cause a child to be willing to do something even adults balked at even the thought of doing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, I did not think this through - I was so focused on the Tobirama that I forgot that everyone has a spirit and that I would actually have to figure out what they should all have. And then I realized I wanted to go a different way but now I cannot. Curse you, my short attention poop brain. why so whacky these days?! :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rare bout of anger and hurt that had Tobirama fleeing from the compound under the pretense of training but more so to lick his wounds in solitude. The river bank that he had ended up at was already showing signs of his turmoil. </p><p>It was cruel. The words that Hashirama had said so flippantly in his derision. As if Tobirama would understand the bonds between a human and their spirit when he glaringly lacked one, the eldest had complained. </p><p>Tobirama, after all, was just an empty husk just like their father had hoped, proof that he was stronger without the hindrance of a spirit. Already infamous in the circles of the Fire nation. </p><p>An eater of spirits, a demon in human skin. Rumors so outlandish yet wholly believed, to the point that those in his very own clan had started to skirt away from him. Avoid him, least you lose your spirit too. </p><p>Butsuma encouraged the whispers, basking in the fear that their clan now evoked. Tobirama was grateful in that sense. Their father no longer eyed the younger two with calculating eyes. But it absolutely stung that to realize and hear that his own brother would believe it too. </p><p>Tobirama had never wanted to hit him so much as he did then. Hashirama was blessed in his luck. The conception of his Mokuton had protected him and his spirit from their father’s intentions. </p><p>The soil flew up from his angry slashes only to be swallowed by the rushing water, sullying the rapids in streaks of brown. The continuous cycles of katas were jagged in his execution. It was discordant, the way he danced through each form; a reckless disaster that was so far from his uniform lines of precise movement. </p><p>He purposefully chose to ignore his body’s attempts to correct himself. Just this once, he would let his emotions guide him.</p><p>The passage of time was loosely measured by the growing shadows and darkening sky. When he stopped, the night had long come and the emptiness started nipping at his heels. </p><p>By then, Tobirama could no longer feel the stinging of the ripped calluses on his hands. The sharp points of pain from the cracked openings of his skin had given away to numbness as the skin had been rubbed past raw against the bandaged striped hilt of his weapon. </p><p>He would have to rewrap it again. The blood that had caked on would be difficult to wash out. </p><p>He tried to let go of his hold but the desperate grip of his hands on the sword felt as if it were leagues away. A fleeting thought of past lessons warning explicitly of this had him letting out a small depreciating huff. </p><p>What a hypocrite he was turning out to be. Itama would be upset with him when he returned. </p><p>He let himself sink down into the dirt as the exhaustion slowly made itself known. Come morning, he would be paying dearly for his actions but his mind felt clearer now than it had in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Somehow, while trying to write for some chapters, this little thing made itself known and demanded attention. Distracting me from my goals for other stories, darn you fillers. :’) </p><p>But also, allergy season be kicking my ass, my eyes are like puffer fish status.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itama was terrified. </p>
<p>He shouldn’t have pushed so adamantly. Despite the clear hesitancy Tobirama had expressed at the assignment, Itama had stubbornly said that he would be able to do it.</p>
<p>Tobirama had argued that he was already doing so much for their medics, but Itama had been determined. </p>
<p>The younger Senju had taken advantage of the fact that his brother had been exhausted with all the tasks that were stretching Tobirama thin.</p>
<p>Itama had just wanted to help offload even just a little bit for his brother. It was unfair that Tobirama was assuming so much and was still expected to do more. Itama had reasoned that it was only a courier mission and he would be quick. </p>
<p>What he didn’t expect was for it to turn out like this. </p>
<p>He had been returning with the missive only to have accidentally tripped a hidden snare; one that he did not get out unscathed. The throbbing pain radiating from his ankle greatly hindered his steps. </p>
<p>“Tama-chan, faster!” Aika thrilled as she fluttered anxiously beside him. If he had the air to reply to his parakeet spirit, it would have been scathing. But he could not blame her panic. He could already feel himself flagging. </p>
<p>For a split moment, he could not help but dread. If he didn’t make it, his brother would never forgive himself. </p>
<p>He had to make it. </p>
<p>If he were able to get to the river he might have a chance to find someone on patrol for help. He grimaced as he kept pushing himself forward, fervently praying and desperately determined. </p>
<p>But the tables were not turned in his favor. A figure dropped before him and his path to safety. He despaired as he realized just who it was. </p>
<p>An even, if not better, match to Hashirama, the heir to the Uchiha clan stood before him, blocking his chance to escape. The famed Uchiha's spirit curled at his back, a large panther with fur as dark as fresh coal. </p>
<p>Aika let out despairing shrieked, piercing the air as she too recognized the foe before them. She ducked into the crevice of his shoulder armor whispering words of doom as she was wont to do. </p>
<p>“You dare trespass our land, son of Butsuma,” intoned Uchiha Madara, staring down at the younger Senju who all but stumbled back, "Surrender."</p>
<p>Itama wanted to cry, but staving off the emotions, he glared, “I have not and I refuse.” </p>
<p>The Uchiha heir raised a brow as he stared judgingly at the blatant lie. Those ebony eyes slowly began to swirl into a pinwheel red.</p>
<p>Itama grimaced as he slowly backed away. The adrenaline running through his system was starting to make him dizzy, which did nothing to help with the situation at hand. </p>
<p>He had to escape. </p>
<p>He quickly pivoted and turned around, making a break for the brushes behind him. What he had not expected was the being that sprung forth. </p>
<p>“Miki?” whispered Itama, the shock of it had him flinching in surprise and disbelieving recognition. </p>
<p>The fierce looking panther froze in equal shock, pausing from her intended target. But before she could affirm, the young Senju’s eyes rolled up and he collapsed in a heap. Madara stood motionlessly from behind, hand still hovering despite having knocked the boy out. </p>
<p>His surprise was just as apparent as hers. How did this Senju know? </p>
<p>Could it be…?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really shouldn't be writing while inebriated but motivation was peak and procrastination from deadline was too strong. :')  <br/>Cursed combination, no regrets <br/>But maybe a little Itama bullying</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>